<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes three is needed to make one whole by Eevui23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753940">Sometimes three is needed to make one whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23'>Eevui23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BrynthGuna, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an adorable piece of art done by Raindrop on Amino.</p><p>Laguna had been in love with Synth for quite sometime, now this new troll Branch comes into the equation...how will this end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laguna Tidepool / Branch / Synth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes three is needed to make one whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes three is needed to make one whole.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Notes: Song is not </span>
  <span>mine,</span>
  <span> it was created by Teflon Sega who is an amazing artist and creates beautiful songs like this one - ‘Demons on the side of my bed’. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since their first hatching day Laguna had always felt different, something that made them sit differently from the rest of her pod. Most knew that they were different and did not care, they treated Laguna like every other troll in the reef. As the years slipped by Laguna looked into what was making them feel so different from the other techno trolls, why they never felt like they were ...well a female. The day struck when the Techno trolls of their hatching season came of age and thankfully the day Laguna figured out what set them apart from the others as they watched their </span>
  <span>trollhood</span>
  <span> friend Synth swim happily around with his colors. It was the hatching day for those around them and they watched as they shed their old malts to transition into their next stage of growth. Some remained female with their long lashes and others transitioned to male as they lost their lashes and gained their colorful bands on their arms. This worked vice versa as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna had realized that day as they observed the other </span>
  <span>trolls</span>
  <span> malt that they were not female nor male but something that sat in between. Something that they didn’t know most of their pod never cared for as long as they were happy. So having gone through their malt with the decision to lose their lashes and gain colored arm bands for individuality sakes. Laguna lived their life with the struggle of not knowing how to ask for help in finding their identity, finding who they were and wanted to be. Synth had been their </span>
  <span>long time</span>
  <span> friend and someone they had grown to have a crush on as his boundless enthusiasm and charisma just drew everyone in. Synth always knew how to make their days better when he would always ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Who do you feel like today?’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A simple question that they had never asked him to say but something that they appreciated more than their own life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after the whole Rock tribe trying to take over the six strings and peace was once again beginning to reign with the knowledge of the existence of five whole other tribes out there. Laguna had used their career choice of Anthropologist to follow Synth to </span>
  <span>Trollstopia</span>
  <span> to stay by his side. Laguna never told Synth how much they loved him before they got to Trollstopia, which is why it stung to see Synth just walking around and swimming with the cute blue pop troll holding his hands. Laguna will admit that this Branch was cute but asides from raves they hadn’t had much time to get to know them as he would constantly be by Synth’s side. Any time Laguna used to spend with Synth was now monopolized by Branch and as loathed as they were to admit that they were jealous they would happily admit that they were happy to see him smile so brightly for this blue sweetheart of a troll.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However amazing as </span>
  <span>Trollstopia</span>
  <span> was becoming, Laguna was starting to be left alone with their thoughts. Something that hasn’t bothered them in quite some time. Quite often Laguna was now found in the library, head buried between the books with a sour expression as they appeared to be studying. Though the days Synth saw that they were busy he could see that lost look in the green haired troll eyes, something that hadn’t been there in a long while. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Branch noticed how Synth seemed to become rather distant every time he saw Laguna. Synth had told him so many amazing and fun stories that he and the light purple techno troll had created. The adventures they had and Incredible pranks that Laguna had saved him from being caught doing. It didn’t take much for Branch to notice that Synth was longing for Laguna as more than a friend and he was happy to open up a path in his life for Synth. Branch approached the idea of a triad to Synth once he explained that he believed that Synth was in love with the anthropologist. Synth looked like he was torn but when he saw the relaxed and understanding face of his boyfriend, Synth finally admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with his </span>
  <span>trollhood</span>
  <span> friend. Synth seemed to relax more than ever when Branch had told him his plan to get Laguna comfortable with them by arranging game nights and reading nights in the bunker where he had a pool system he had built in just for Synth to get around the maze of rooms much easier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Branch was the first to approach Laguna about a reading night at his bunker with him and Synth, Laguna was more than happy to join at the thought of being near Synth more. Even if it was just as friends. The night started off awkwardly as Laguna didn’t know how to act around Branch but the moment Synth had asked their favorite question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Who do you feel like today?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Branch just smiled and hummed as he prepared some </span>
  <span>california</span>
  <span> rolls that Synth had insisted they would like. Branch seemed to be ok with them as they wanted to be called her that entire night. This really made Laguna relax as they spent the night comfortably reading. Synth with his fins draped over Branch’s lap as he and Laguna talked to him about what mischief they would cause when they were younger. Laguna left that night with a big smile on their face and finally some peaceful dreams after what felt like forever. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were more nights like this after as well, despite having made incredible friends with R&amp;B, Val and DJ Suki, they always came back to the bunker to spend time with their favorite boys. Yes, their boys. Laguna had been getting along so well with Branch that they had started to open up more and more to the pop troll that they often missed being in his company just as much as Synth’s. Laguna was slowly falling for him the more they got to know him, they were both fascinating to learn about and were eager to learn about them as well. Everything was fine and amazing and incredible when they were around both Synth and Branch to the point that they only felt safe around them. Things were safe in the time they spent with them, to the point that Laguna dreaded to go home to Techno Lagoon at night, the time they dreaded the most. Being alone. With only thoughts of self loathe for feeling these romantic thoughts for Synth’s boyfriend and not being truthful about what they wanted to really be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Branch and Synth were none the wiser to this as they would sleep peacefully in each other's grasp at night though longing to one day have Laguna resting beside them both. That is </span>
  <span>til</span>
  <span> they got a knock on the bunker’s hatch one night. It was nearly one in the morning when they were awoken to Poppy’s voice screeching for them to wake up as Branch’s ears twitched in pain at her loud voice. Synth groaned as he felt Branch stir in his hold. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she want </span>
  <span>nooow</span>
  <span>....” Branch grumbled as he slipped on his green robe, kissing Synth on the cheek as he whispered to him. “Go back to sleep babe, I will go see what the pink banshee is screaming about.” Receiving a small smile from his significant other half, he turned to the door as Synth snuggled back to sleep in his water bed. Closing the door gently behind him, Branch wandered down the hall as his ears twitched. Was that crying he hears...not just any crying but the voice sounded exactly like Laguna’s. Ears high on alert as his walk turned into a full out run as he raced to the elevator entry where he saw Laguna being cradled by R &amp; B, scared expressions on theirs and Poppy’s faces when they saw his face turn to a </span>
  <span>full on</span>
  <span> scowl. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“RRRR what happened to Laguna!? Who did this?!?” A low impressive rumble left the smaller blue </span>
  <span>trolls</span>
  <span> chest as he wanted to rip Laguna from their </span>
  <span>arms  and</span>
  <span> throw them out of his home. R gently and quickly lowered the techno troll into his awaiting arms as he cradled them to his chest. A soothing purr rumbling through to Laguna as their cries seemed to settle minutely when they wrapped their tail fins around his waist. His stare looked deadly as he stared down the larger trolls and Pop queen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Branch easy now...we were just settling down after an amazing slumber party fiesta and when everyone was sleeping Laguna ..she-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THEY! Laguna prefers gender neutral pronouns Poppy.” Branch interrupted her as he glowered at the pink pop troll, his tail standing straight in the air to show his agitation. Her ears flicking down as she backed up a bit, she should know this if she was good friends with Laguna. R &amp; B butted in to save time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look </span>
  <span>lil</span>
  <span> Blue, chill. They woke up crying yours and Synth’s names.” Rhythm spoke as her sister stepped forward. “</span>
  <span>Yeah</span>
  <span> blue boy, they kept crying for you both saying how much you must hate them for being a home wrecker or how they hate themself for </span>
  <span>well being</span>
  <span> what they are.” Blues said as she held her </span>
  <span>sisters</span>
  <span> hand as they were worried for their little techno friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought it best to bring them here to see you guys but Queen Poppy was the only one who knew how to get in here.” Rhythm spoke once more before her sister. “</span>
  <span>Yeah</span>
  <span> you best go console them blue, this isn’t the first time they have been like this.” Blues smiled in somewhat of an awkward way as she was pulled onto the elevator with her sister by Poppy. Said queen smiled apologetically as they ascended on the elevator. Branch finally visibly relaxed as the ladies left his Bunker. Looking down to Laguna who had woken through the exchange of words at some point, the face showing nothing but guilt as if they had been caught doing something so vile.  Smiling calmly down at them when their eyes made contact, a blush covered their nose </span>
  <span>ridge  as</span>
  <span> they looked away from his own. Adjusting them in his hold, Branch carried them into the lantern lit halls of his bunker to his and Synth’s room. Their tail only seeming to have tightened around his waist when he opened the door to his room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Closing it behind him with a gentle kick of his foot, he placed the light purple troll down before Synth who slowly started to awake when he felt their water bed jiggle in movement.  His eyes widening when he saw the </span>
  <span>tear stained</span>
  <span> face of his closest friend looking up at him almost pleadingly as their fear showed in their big blue eyes. Synth looked up as he noticed Branch lay down on Laguna’s other side, a look of sadness in those baby blues he loved so. Both lay down on either side of Laguna, their arms wrapping around their waist as their noses nuzzled into their light purple cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Guna</span>
  <span>..talk to us...please tell us what has you cracking like this in your sleep?” Branch spoke softly as his eyes just examined their cute freckled cheeks. The troll in the middle was flushed as they seemed to melt in between the two, a flush spreading up their ears as they seemed to glow brighter when being held by the </span>
  <span>two</span>
  <span> they were sandwiched between. Swallowing they decided to accept the situation and admit what has been causing them to wake up crying each night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.</span>
  <span>..I</span>
  <span> have always felt a love for Synth, ever since we were young and he was the only one that stopped those feelings of self-hate from coming back each night. Then coming here to </span>
  <span>Trollstopia</span>
  <span> and meeting you </span>
  <span>Branch,</span>
  <span> I was jealous when you two had started to date. I still am admittedly. I felt absolutely horrible when I started to develop feelings for you </span>
  <span>Branch..I</span>
  <span> feel like such a home wrecker and those just started to fester </span>
  <span>alongside</span>
  <span> my...myself hatred for my body as I got to know you every time we hung out. I ...I came to love you just as much as I love Synth..I-I’m sorry I really am so-” Laguna stopped mid apology as they both Branch and Synth silenced them by kissing each cheek to stun them. A bright blush illuminated their body as Branch glowed a bright blue, his hair weaving in amongst theirs, Synth’s entangling with theirs as well when Synth glowed brighter than his own smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax now Guuny, cause Branch and I love you too. You don’t need to apologize for anything ok? We both love you for you.” Synth spoke in a hushed voice as he hugged both them and Branch close, working his arm under their head to cradle both his smaller precious ones close to his chest. Branch nuzzled into their cheek as he kissed each of their freckles lightly making them giggle lightly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that one problem is solved, the next is getting you a decent </span>
  <span>nights</span>
  <span> sleep. Synth how about that song we were signing last night?” Branch looked up at his boyfriend has his own fluffy tail wrapped around Laguna’s waist. Synth nodded as his heart beat picked up, creating a nice beat to Branch’s own low humming. Laguna was frazzled in between the two as they both declared that they loved them, body and all! A happy tear slipping down their cheek as they settled and relaxed between the two happily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Branch started off singing slowly first as his paws traced patterns on </span>
  <span>the their</span>
  <span> shoulder. His past was something that the both of them had agreed had many demons that still haunt him and trigger his PTSD yet both Laguna and Synth had helped him when he gets triggered really bad.</span>
  
</p><p><em><span>In my head there's a hole</span></em> <br/><em><span>I can't control</span></em> <br/><em><span>That's where my demons get in</span></em> <br/><em><span>And it's taken me years</span></em> <br/><em><span>Now it is clear</span></em> <br/><em><span>My shadow is my only twin</span></em></p><p><em><span>And the ones that love me the most</span></em> <br/><em><span>Are the ones that up and ghost</span></em> <br/><em><span>And I get a feeling that I'm the reason that they go</span></em> <br/><em><span>In my stomach I feel that pit</span></em> <br/><em><span>Toughen up but I'm scared as shit</span></em> <br/><em><span>And when I lay my </span></em><em><span>head</span></em><em><span> it shows</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Synth took over here, he had his own struggles with his ADHD. Something he struggled with greatly as a kid. A thing both Branch and Laguna never worried about as they just enjoyed spending time with him and helping to find coping mechanisms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Yeah</span></em><em><span> I got demons on the side of my bed</span></em> <br/><em><span>I close my eyes and they get in my head</span></em> <br/><em><span>So</span></em><em><span> stay with me</span></em> <br/><em><span>My remedy</span></em> <br/><em><span>I never sleep</span></em> <br/><em><span>But with you I can get some rest</span></em></p><p><em><span>Yeah</span></em><em><span> I got demons on the side of my bed</span></em> <br/><em><span>I close my eyes and they get in my head</span></em> <br/><em><span>So</span></em><em><span> stay with me</span></em> <br/><em><span>My remedy</span></em> <br/><em><span>I never sleep</span></em> <br/><em><span>But with you I can get some rest</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Branch and Synth joined in now as they cradled their new love between them. The song wasn’t romantic but to them it spoke of many depths.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Your way</span></em> <br/><em><span>I waste away</span></em> <br/><em><span>The rest of me</span></em> <br/><em><span>The best of me</span></em> <br/><em><span>So patiently</span></em> <br/><em><span>You came to see</span></em> <br/><em><span>The side of me</span></em> <br/><em><span>It only bleeds</span></em></p><p><em><span>Yeah, they </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em><em><span> come and play</span></em> <br/><em><span>They </span></em><em><span>gon</span></em><em><span>' always get their way</span></em> <br/><em><span>You can be my hideaway</span></em> <br/><em><span>You can take the knife away</span></em> <br/><em><span>I know they my inner self</span></em> <br/><em><span>Grab my bed and hold my breath</span></em> <br/><em><span>Tell me there </span></em><em><span>ain't</span></em><em><span> nothing left</span></em> <br/><em><span>Shadows on the upper shelf</span></em></p><p><em><span>And the ones love me the most</span></em> <br/><em><span>Are the ones that up and ghost</span></em> <br/><em><span>And I get a feeling that I'm the reason that they go</span></em> <br/><em><span>In my stomach I feel that pit</span></em> <br/><em><span>Toughen up but I'm scared as shit</span></em> <br/><em><span>And when I lay my </span></em><em><span>head</span></em><em><span> it shows</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their singing slowed as they noticed Laguna’s eyes grow heavy. They hushed their singing to a slow beat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Yeah</span></em><em><span> I got demons on the side of my bed</span></em> <br/><em><span>I close my eyes and they get in my head</span></em> <br/><em><span>So</span></em><em><span> stay with me</span></em> <br/><em><span>My remedy</span></em> <br/><em><span>I never sleep</span></em> <br/><em><span>But with you I can get some rest</span></em></p><p><em><span>Yeah, I got demons on the side of my bed</span></em> <br/><em><span>I close my eyes and they get in my head</span></em> <br/><em><span>So</span></em><em><span> stay with me</span></em> <br/><em><span>My remedy</span></em> <br/><em><span>I never sleep</span></em> <br/><em><span>But with you I can get some rest</span></em></p><p><em><span>In my head there's a hole</span></em> <br/><em><span>I can't control</span></em> <br/><em><span>That's where my demons get in</span></em> <br/><em><span>And it's taken me years</span></em> <br/><em><span>Now it is clear</span></em> <br/><em><span>My shadow is my only twin</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they slowed to the last beat, their own eyes were heavy as they smiled down at the now slumbering Laguna who was grasping their hands in their own. Branch smiled up at Synth before they shared a sweet kiss. Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Laguna’s forehead before the snuggled into their bed. A sweet dream claiming as tomorrow would be a new and brighter day for the three of them.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>